someones go where they belong
by Huda Abdelsalam
Summary: ((the science club were trying to gain Tia,s trust to tell them her story..in the mean times Evan was helping Donnie in his studying for exams...after all Tia and her mum go where they belong.. Donnie noticed something strange then he told his father))..NOTE((all my storie on bhh are related to each others so please read them in order of publishing)) 0


**((E** **van was helping Donnie at the library to pass his midterm exams ))**

Donnie: "so the answer is 1.5!"

Evan: " that is right…you are learning so fast Donnie but it seems that you are

Wasting all your energy on sport"

Donnie: "haha .. you remind me of my dad…l love sport Evan.. it is my life "

Evan: Donnie ,I am at your age ,I understand that basketball is your passion ,but science is amazing too….now please go and get some papers from there to continue this math exercise.. "then Donnie go to the other side of the library to bring the papers".

Suddenly (Riva, Mark and Lauren came to the library) "they did not notice Donnie who was bringing some papers" .. then Mark said:

"Evan we have been looking for you.. prof- Rayan needs us at his office .. it is about Tia.

Then Donnie came and said: (Tia !? the new student! What is about her?

Then Mark said with nervous voice :(ohh nothing prof –Rayan told us to help her with science ..she is new and confused).

Evan: "see you later Donnie "(he said that and go with the rest of the science club)

 **((At prof- Rayon's office))**

Rayan: (guys look .. we shouldn't let Tia feels anything wrong about us that will put her under pressure ..we must gain her trust.. If her story related to scientific problems, We should show her that we have information that might help .. In this way she might tell us what happened with her…now prepare we have a class now.. listen I might invite her to join us today in the science club .

(( **At The science class where prof- Rayan was ging a lecture about gravity ))**

""Gravity .. one of the most dominating force in the universe… Lauren could you tell me

How Isaac newton explained it?

Lauren:" sure .. according to newton it is a force between two objects which is related to two factor the mass of these objects as well as the distance between them…the equation is ( F=M1.M2/D^2).

That is right Lauren." Raya said"

Prof-Rayan: ( Tia do you have any idea how Enshtine explained gravity? The

Tia: well .. according to his theory of relativity (gravitational force is a bending in the fabric of space –time caused by mass).

Prof- Rayan: well done Tia. .By the way our topic today in the science club is about the space- time continuum you could join us if you like ?

Tia: when ? after school?

Riva: ye we usually meet for one hour " or 2" after school..

Tia: I will see about that ..I will call my mother first.

((After classes over Tia called her mother and said)):

Mum I will be late today… the science club in the school invite me to join them .

Then her mother said : (oh Tia please be careful…you know we do not belong here )

Tia: do not worry mum .. I am not that naïf .. it is only an hour.

 **((At the science club after school "Tia with them"))**

 **Prof- Rayan :** our topic today is about the space-time ..to understand that it is important to know that we live in four dimensions fabric (3 dimensions of space and 1 dimention of time)..this is called the space-time continuum …according to that concept we could prove the presence of wormholes and black holes "which I will explain them later "

 **Mark** : "I believe that in the future .. they will invent a technology that could control this fabric.

"at the mean time Tia can't hide that she was very nervous, worried and confused.. after hearing that kind of conversation it is like it touched something inside her"

 **Lauren** : is there something wrong Tia?

 **Tia** : oh nothing …I must go now .. by the way I love this topic .. I can't wait for another meeting.. bye "she said that and go" .

 **Riva** : good.. by this way …we could gain her trust,, we might be able to help her.

Prof- Rayan :( yes guys but we can't continue with this.. it is wrong ..we should face her)

 **Riva** : (sure… The next time.. we must tell her directly that we know she holds a story )

(suddenly they heard someone who was crying with load voice…the voice came from somewhere near school. they immediately go and see Tia).

((Tia what happened?)) "Lauren said"

"they noticed that Tia was covering her left hand and she was trying to call her mum"

(Before she do that.. her phone ringed and it was her mum)

 **Tia,s mum** : "Tia come home immediately .. they need us at the laps .. they said that they solved our problem."

 **Tia** : ok I will be there as soon as possible.

Then Tia uncovered her left hand and the surprise that her hand was shining

 **Tia** :" look guys I know that you are trying to know my story to help me. .no need to pretend anymore ..you are such a good friends .. keep your passion for science.. by the way way your suspicious are right.. I am from the future… my molecules have affected by this.. that why my hand is shining .. please keep that secret in the science club ..I am not allowed to say that but I trust you .. now I must go.. my mum is waiting.. they said that they figure out how to send us where we belong… Soo nice to meet you guys..

((After they said good bye to Tia the science club where walking back ))

"we will miss Tia.. I guess by saying "they" she mint the Jinadren labs" ( **Mark said** )

"It is still hard to believe her story" ( **Riva said** )

Suddenly they saw Donnie and one of basket ball team.. Donnie was walking towards them and it seems that he heard what Riva and Mark said..

"Oh Donnie what are you doing here"?(Evan said)

 **Donnie** : we were visiting our friend in the team ..by the way.. thank you a lot Evan for helping me now I understand chapter4&5&6 in math .

 **Evan** : anytime Donnie.

 **((At Donnie house "Donnie was studying"))**

 **Gerald:** well done son.. I can see that you are syudying a little bit harder lately.

 **Donnie** : yes .. thanks to Evan's help .. he taught me a way to solve math problems.. he is one of the science club at school ..

 **Gerald:** I hope that youwould join them one day ..science is the future..

 **Donnie** : " dad you know my opinion in this ..that will affect my participation in the basketball team …oh by the way I wanna ask you something dad?

 **Gyrald** : what son?

 **Donnie** : dad you are one of the school's main financiers and the registration office must inform you about the situation of each new student right?

Gyrald: yes ..they send me reports regulary.. but why are you asking?..

 **Donnie** : oh there is a new student Tia ..I accidently heard the science club talking about her in a stange way.

"after Gyrald heard that ..he was trying to hide his surprised look then he said with nervous voice":

( ahh Tia ..she came with her mother from Europe ..they can not be sure for how long they are going to stay so her mother register her in the school but I heard they went back .. what did they were talking about her?

 **Donnie** : "I am not sure but according to what I heard. It seems that she holds a story"

 **Gyrald** : oh teenagers !they have a great imagination. .do not take anything you heard seriously.

 **Donnie** : "ok dad" after he noticed how his dad became nervous.. he did not tell him that he even heard the name " Jinadren labs.. the labs that his dad is working in " when they were talking about Tia. But Donnie was so confused.


End file.
